Phoenix Guild and the Dragon's eye
by B.D. under the stars
Summary: After Lucy is blamed for something she didn't do, she, wendy, levy and the exceed leave Fairy Tail and join Phoenix Guild, a guild who are in friendly terms with Fairy Tail. And who is the Dragon's eye and why is one girl from there so slimier to a person from Lucy's past.
1. quiting the guild

All right go to the creator of Fairy Tail.

Summary: When someone injures Lisanna, Lucy is taken the blame for it. So she, Wendy, Levy, all the three excceds quit Fairy Tail and go to Phoniex guild.. A guilde who is in friendly terms with Fairy Tail. Lot better than it sounds.

Here Romeo is 13 years old not six. It takes place after they come from Edolas. The group, instead of spending seven years in Tenrou island, spend seven months.

**Chapter 1 **

"I promise I did not do it. I was not even up in the mountains that time'' Lucy exclaimed crying.

"Then why was there a person just like you, in the mountains with a pink Fairy Tail symbol in the person's hand'' glared Nastu. Everyone- well most- in the guild were looking from Nastu to Lucy.

"Why would I hurt Lisanna?'' asked Lucy, her hand covered her face. It was true, she had nothing against Lisanna.

"You are just jealous that you were a place holder for her. She is so much powerful than you, I always have to save you. Face it Lucy you are a weak link. You don't even belong in Fairy Tail. No one as weak as you should'' Nastu said without thinking. Everyone was in shock at Nastu's comment but they did not stop him. After all they did believe that it was Lucy who attacked Lisanna.

Mirajane and Elfman were in the hospital with Lisanna. So they could not stop this from happening. Levy started to cry silent, she was probably the only one who believed Lucy, but was too scared to say so.

Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lily went to the park together, so they had no idea what was happening at the guild. While the master was in his office busy not to hear anything.

An anger air formed around Lucy, she made a fist and stood up. "So you think I am weak, hah Nastu Dragneel. I will show you how powerful I am, be ready''. With that Lucy stormed to the master's office leaving everyone in shock.

'Oh, Lucy. I wish I was brave as you. I am so sorry'' thought Levy tears dropping from her face.

Lucy entered the master's office to find the master looking at the papers, which probably was complains from the council.

"Master?'' asked Lucy as she stepped inside.

"Hello Lucy, what brings you here?'' the master said happily but saw Lucy's face and his face turned in to a mad look.

"Look if they think you did it, I will go and talk to them. Don't do what I think you are going to do'' the master said with a worried and terrified face. Lucy nodded, not saying anything.

"Give me your hand'' the master said. Lucy's right hand went forward. The master hold her hand, tears falling, and wiped out the pink sign.

"You know Lucy, if you want to join a stronger guild that will help you too, join the Phoenix guild'' the master suggested crying.


	2. Train to Phoenix

"Phoenix?'' asked Lucy trying to remember where she heard the name, her thinking took her way back to her past.

"Yes, they are in friendly terms with us. They also have stronger members who barley destroy towns and there master's wife and her sister were formal Fairy Tail members'' the Master explained.

"I know'' replied Lucy making the master confuse, "my mother was a member of Phoenix before she meet my dad'', "any way I will be leaving now''.

"Oh, then you know where it is. And please have a safe journey. And write and visit sometime, I say that as a commend as your formal master'' the master farewell. Lucy nodded and went to the door, "good bye''. Just as the she reached the door the master stopped her "and happy birthday Lucy, I am so sorry about the lost of your twin and your mother in this day''.

Tears came out of Lucy's eyes, she did a quick nod and left fast. The guild was just the way when Lucy left to go to the office. She stopped and looked around. After Lucy spotted Nastu she headed towards him.

"Look Luce, I didn't meant what I said I am so sorr-'' Nastu was cut off by a slap in the face.

"Don't call me Luce; it is only called by my friends. And sorry does not cut it, Nastu. I am leaving the guild and me ready when I come back because it won't be pretty'' Lucy yelled and headed for the door, avoiding eyes of who she once called friends.

She stopped at the door and looked around, "you know what day it is? It is my birthday, also the day my mother died and today is also the day my twin sister died when I was five. Now, it looks one more thing to add in my birthday horrible''. With that she slammed the door, making everyone sock.

The master stood there in the second floor crying and thinking,_ good luck Lucy_.

Lucy ran to her apartment closing the door behind her. She sat in her bed, knees reaching her face, crying.

After a while of crying, Lucy got up and opened up a brief case that she hid in the empty room – not really because the brief case was there –. The brief case was full with pictures, notebooks, lockets and all.

A picture caught Lucy's attention; it was in her sister and her fourth birthday at a corn maze. She was wearing a blue dress, white sandals, diamond earrings. Lucy was holding hands with her twin sister. She never told anyone that she had a twin. Her twin name was Drew.

Drew was wearing a dark green dress matching her hair and eyes. Her hair color was wavy black with blue eyes. She had a green gem earring and green sandals. Drew looked like no one in the family. There mom said she short of looked like her great grandmother.

In their shoulders was a hand of a man smiling. _Dad_, Lucy thought, more tears escape from her eyes. And around the man arms was a very pretty woman, Lucy could have been a mini version of her. Lucy quickly put the picture aside, it was one of her happiest memories. One she couldn't bare remembering.

Lucy dig out a half locket given to her and Drew in their fifth and Drew's last birthday. It was gold with golden flowers around it, in the middle was a half of a ruby with half heart sign. Lucy had the right side of the ruby. She, Lucy, went to her bed taking the locket with her and talked to it.

"Oh, Drew I wish you could be with me. Why do the fates hate me? First you were taking away from me in our fifth birthday. Than mom went away in my, no, our ninth birthday. After that I ran away from home in our tenth birthday. And now, my 17th birthday and I am framed for something I didn't do. So I quitted the guild.'' Lucy sigh, "I am going to Phoenix guild. Remember we were only four and half last time we visited. So long ago. You know people would say it is wired to talk to a necklace, but it feels right. I wish you were alive. Maybe you got your memory loose so you don't know about me, that's better than being dead. Or maybe you have your memory, but you can't forgive me because it is my fault for your death.

"I don't blame you. But if you have your memory, go to dad please and for me. We finally got in good terms. You probably think I am still with dad, well you are wrong. You know I should probably start packing. I will wear this always as a good luck charm from now on. Because you do have the other matching half, or I hope you do''.

Lucy putted her locket around her neck, than started to pack her cloths and view other things. She decide to not take all of the things, she will come back for it later.

After going outside, Lucy looked at the sun, her hands covering her eyes. _A new start_, she thought.

_Creak, Creak, Creak._

Lucy looked around her, just between 'her' house and the other house there laid a shadow of a person.

The shadow fell down in the ground saying, "Ouch, someone help''.

Lucy ran to help the person. The girl had long waist level straight brown hair, brown eyes, and was hurt in her left shoulder.

"Are you ok?''Lucy asked the girl, the girl nod her eyes not leaving the locket.

"Gracie, where are you?'' a voice nearby called. The voice got near the person, who turned out to be a girl, saw the girl with the worn shoulder rushed exclaiming "Gracie!''.

The girl, Gracie, looked relived. The other older girl putted Gracie's arm around her shoulder and helped her up. "Sorry for making you worry, we will go now'' with that the two girls left.

Lucy watched in till the girls were out of sight, then headed to the train station.


End file.
